stephenhuangfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:NayaBelmont
Welcome Hi, welcome to Stephen Huang Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Blemo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LtBlitz (Talk) 08:15, January 26, 2010 Welcome to the Stephen Huang Wiki! Dear , Thank you for your membership. If you have received a previous greeting, disregard it, as Wikia sends them out to all new users under my alias. It's pretty annoying, seeing as I like to personally greet my new members. =] In case you haven't read the Introduction on the Main Page, I will recite it to you here: Welcome to the Stephen Huang Wiki, where Stephen and his staff of world-dominating peers hold our meetings to take over the world. To prove this, we have taken over a part of Wikipedia and will list our demands here. When our coup government completes our lifelong objective and ultimately controls the UN, this webpage will retire as a meeting chatroom to an encyclopedia/history book of all of Stephen's actions and how he was listed as the world's first dictator. When that day happens, take this as your encyclopedia over everything you need to know about Stephen Huang. Learn it. Study it. Live it. Accept the fact that Stephen Huang will take over the world. Whether or not you wish to join is completely up to your own decision. Just don't whine if I kill you. "This place is like HBO. There are no rules. No boundaries. No limits. Everything is rated R." --Steve Carell, as Michael Gary Scott from The Office. I agree, however, I don't fully agree, seeing as you are still in full compliance with the Wikia Code of Conduct. Please keep your posts clean of vulgar slurs, racial slurs, sexual slurs, hate slurs, profane slurs, or drunken slurs of any kind. I would highly recommend all users to note that this website was made purely as a joke and was not intended to be taken for the faint of heart. Those offended by the idea of world domination should not access this site, since they do tend to cause symptoms like the hallucination seeing people smell garbage cans with their eyes. ---- Before you do anything else, please change the skin in your preferences to the one Your Awesomeness has created. It makes navigating the site much easier, since it shares the same exact "monobook" layout that Wikipedia shares, making it a more familiar environment for you frequent Wikipedians. #Do this by going to . If the link does not work, you can also do this by clicking on the tab in the upper-right-hand corner where your username is displayed. In the drop-menu, click "Preferences". #Once on the "Preferences" page, click the Skins tab. #Scroll down and check under the Wikipedia section in bold. Click Monobook. Save preferences. #After saving, you have to bypass your browser's cache to see the changes. This can be achieved by either restarting your browser, or by Ctrl-F5'ing the page. If you are unsatisfied with this skin layout, you may feel free to switch to any of the other skins as well. ---- Anyway, if you need any more assistance with the Wikia, , or our objectives, feel free to message me at my talk page. Warm Regards, -- , Stephen Huang